


I've Just Seen A Face

by jinxfabray



Category: Neon Jungle (Band)
Genre: F/F, girlband ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>asami/gemma styles, asami has a new favorite styles.</p>
<p>Prompt at the Girlband ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Just Seen A Face

**Author's Note:**

> This [ficathon](http://jokesonuslj.livejournal.com/734.html) is the best thing I've seen around, go fill prompts!

It isn't as if that is the only reason she is excited about it, but the fact that she might get to meet Harry at the Brits is probably the thing Asami is freaking out the most about. Harry Styles, the same she'd been fangirling over a year ago, will now be in the same room as her. She might get to shake his hand, say her name to him, see him face to face. Just thinking about it has Asami's heart thumping in her chest, and she isn't sure she'd make it through the entire red carpet without fainting, but she's gonna have to try.

The awards are better than she could have ever hoped for. There's tons of celebrities, and some of them even know who they are and approach them to say hello. She feels as if she was floating throughout the entire event, her mind hazy and her heart so full it feels like it's about to burst. One Direction wins awards and they go up on stage and she sees them, she sees they're there and Harry is there and she feels like she's thirteen again, blushing at the sight of her celebrity crush on her TV screen. It's extremely silly, but she can't help herself. She's glued to her seat from the moment they walk in, so it isn't until the end of the ceremony that she remembers she's going to an after party with the girls and she really needs to go check her make up, because there might have been a couple of tears shed that can't have been too good for her eyeliner.

  
Slightly shivering from the adrenaline of it all, Asami makes her way to the girls' toilet and takes a deep breath, looking at her own reflection. Her cheeks feel warm and they look very red, and like she'd expected, her mascara is all over the place. She's in the middle of fixing it when the door opens up, and she doesn't see who came in until she's standing next to her and her reflection is suddenly forgotten. She knows who she is, she would have to be a terrible fan not to know, but the fact is she'd never paid much attention to Gemma Styles before, and now that she's standing next to her, she can't understand how she ever managed to do that. 

Gemma is beautiful. She has all the things she loves about Harry, those dimples in her cheeks and a very similar bone structure, but there's something different about her. Asami feels fascinated by the girl standing next to her, even though she's literally doing nothing but fight with a zipper that seems to be set against remaining where it should. She doesn't even realize she's staring until Gemma's eyes lock in hers, and there's a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips that makes Asami start sweating.

"You're from that girl band, right?" Gemma asks, tilting her head as she looks at her very intently and unabashedly, and Asami feels hot all over. It's funny because she always talks about how she doesn't mind being on the spotlight, but this is much worse, and she doesn't think she's ever had this much attention on her. She wants to say something smart, make Gemma believe she's somewhat interesting, but instead all she can manage is a nod and a hint of a smile that she prays didn't look as awkward as it felt. "I'm Gemma." Her smile grows even bigger, which Asami hadn't thought was physically possible, and those goddamn dimples are so deep she feels she could get lost forever in them. "But I bet you already knew that." As if she wasn't already mesmerized, Gemma raises her eyebrows and Asami gets the feeling she's- well, it definitely sounds as if she was. But she can't be. Gemma Styles can't be flirting with her.

"Yeah- yeah, I knew that. You're Harry's sister." She manages to mumble in response, wanting to kick herself internally because she has got to get her head together immediately or Gemma's going to think she's a little dumb. She seems pleased enough with her response, though, because she's still smiling and she hasn't run off, so it can't have been that bad.

"I'm Asami." Finally, she's able to make her mouth say something that actually matters, and Gemma nods and says her name back to her very slowly, as if she was tasting it. 

"Asami. Nice to meet you." If she could stop smiling like that at her for a second, maybe Asami could remember how to breathe. Instead, she's stuck swimming in Gemma's wide open eyes and imagining what it would feel like to kiss her dimples. If she'd let her. Because she's starting to realize that after so many years of pining after Harry and wishing she could run into him in the street, bump into his shoulder by accident, spill her drink so that his polite heart would feel like he had to get her another one, she's suddenly interested in something very different. Sure, sitting in a coffee shop with Harry smiling sweetly at her sounded lovely for her fifteen year old self, but that didn't cut it anymore. Not when she was having flashes of being pressed up against the wall by this girl who might have a smile as lovely as his, but who looked like she would definitely be much more willing to hold her down and make her beg for more before fucking her exactly like she needed her to.

"Are you going back out there? I think the ceremony is almost over." Asami says when she finally snaps out of her daydream, being brought back to Earth by some other girl opening the bathroom door. She has no idea how long they've been in there, but it feels like years to her, though it probably wasn't much more than a couple of minutes.  
"Yeah, I should get back." Gemma replies, and just as she's opening the door, she turns around and bites her bottom lip softly while giving Asami a look that's impossible to mistake. "Maybe I'll see you at the after party." Asami nods softly, trying to hold back her excitement at the possibilities implied because she might be reading too much into this, she has to be. "Actually, I'll look for you at the after party. See you later, Asami." 

It takes Asami about five more minutes to remember how to use her legs, and she walks back to her seat replaying the scene over and over in her head. She's a little stunned and on the verge of believing she dreamed the whole thing when, as they're all being ushered out of the place, she catches Gemma's eyes from across the room, and she winks at her. She does, she winks at her, and Asami's knees go weak so quickly she can't even imagine what might actually happen if Gemma does come looking for her. 

She can't wait to find out either.


End file.
